The no Kage Story
by Reincarnations-Yusuke-Kurama
Summary: Not really a fanfic. but still kinda is. The sad story of Kira, Mar, and Yiko. Tells of the death of their family. Is yet in the Inuyasha world. R&R plz


Okay! This is Yusuke, and I know this really isn't a fanfic but its based off like 3 diff animes. This is the base story for 3 of my OC's. Mar goes Ninja (Naruto), Yiko goes healer and becames friends with Youko Kurama (YYH), and Kira become a great warrior for the Lord Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). It starts off in the Inuyasha world. I really hope ya'll like it. OH YEA! I didn't write the fight seen! My friend Missing did. She wrote 'Demons Need Care'! well Cheer go!

* * *

The no Kage stroy

A woman wolf demon looked out of the cave mouth.  
"Yakimaru, are you sure they should be playing out side with the brids out there?" she asked her mate in a soft voice.  
A tall beautiful man wolf walked behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, Kanna, they'll be fine. Kira is a mean little shit. She can take care of them." He picks her and throws her over his shoulder.  
"Taki!" she yells playfully at him as he carrys her to the back of the cave.  
"Kira! Give that back!" a young Yiko crys trying to get her doll back. Kira laughs and throws it the air. "Aren't you too big to be playing with dolls. Big 12 year old baby. You're always going to have to live with momma and dad at this rate." Kira teasted.  
"Kira stop it..." a young male voice rang for a tree. Kira looked at Mar ,who sat in the tree, sighed and gave Yiko her doll back.  
"Mar you're no fun!" Kira whined as Yiko giggled and run to her patch of wild flowers to play. Mar only blinked and looked back at the clouds. He heard his older sister sighs and go back to her training. He didn't know why but, he hated it here. He had what most would love to have. A family.  
"KIRA! MAR! YIKO! TIME TO COME IN!" their mother yelled at them after some time. Kira and Yiko go running to her as Mar just jumps out of the tree and walks to her calmly. There was really no point in running. "Mar! take care of you Mum and sisters! I have to take care of something..." Takimaru said cheerfully to his son as he walked out of their den. Mar nodded and went to his favorite place to sit. His mother smiled at him, then started yelling at Kira for something.  
Yiko was playing with her doll by the fire, mother was cooking and yelling at Kira and Mar was being emo in the corner. They were about to find out what emo really was.

* * *

"Takimaru...I will kill you! Kanna should be mine!" A male wolf demon hissed at him. The wolf was covered in old scars. Takimaru looks at him, with a wide smirk on his face. "Zanhatsu, do you really think you can beat me"  
Zanhatsu smirks a evil, knowing smirk. "Aku should be starting' right now. I should too" and with that said he threw his Kusari Gamas(daggers with chains attacted) at Takimaru, who barely misses being sliced by one of the Kusari Gama "slow as ever you know" Takimaru laughs but stops almost immately when he saw Zanhatsu disappear before his eyes.  
"hehe what's wrong, Takimaru?...you seem" He appears right next to him, "...Suprise.." Takimaru turns around before Zanhatsu could rip his throat out and attacks him with his fists of wind.  
Zanhatsu dodges the first two but not seeing the second in time is hit in the face by one of the fists of wind. He slides in the dirt a few feet away from Takimaru, then throwing the Kusari Gama again.  
"Wind Spikes!" Takimaru throws wood spikes at Zanhatsu, who dodges all of them, as it look like they would hit the tree. all the spikes changed course by the movement in Takimaru's hand to same direction Zanhatsu was.  
He throws few shiuken to stop them. "you will not fool me with the same trick, Takimaru" He said cruelly, "for i now hold another power, greater then your little wind tricks" Takimaru smirks at this "You can't beat me with any trick in the world you learn or taken from someone"  
He throws a wind blades at zanhatsu cutting his cheek, side, and right leg. Takimaru force to leap into the air but once again attack by his Kusari Gama. He grabs one of the kusari gama and pulls Zanhatsu into the air with him, and starts close combat with fists with him.  
Both suffering from with bruises from that, both landed few feet apart from each other panted, " I'm will defeated you now and take care of this Aku you say" once agian he throws wood spikes at him "Dojutsu!" zanhatsu yells and then the spikes hit the body tearing the flesh and muslces deeply.  
breaking bones, ribs, organs, even the Heart was pierce by one of the wood spikes. Oh what a excellent attack, if it only hit the real target. Takimaru hits ground with his knees coughing up blood and bleeding uncontrolable everywhere. He was so shocked by this he couldn't say much of anything. "H-h-how...di-did..." Zanhatsu smiles wicky like as he slowly appoaches the bloody, dying body. "hehe well, my dear friend, This little trick, can simple send the other's attack to theirselves instead of me"  
Takimaru collapses onto the ground. "you know?" Zanhatsu said, "you won't be far from your family, in fact they will be joining you soon enough" he kicks Takimaru over, so he was staring at the sky, and left laughing like a mad man.  
Takimaru eyes started fogging as he send a pray to the sky, that someone will stop him from destorying his own family.

* * *

Aku looked at the small cave. "I bretter get my money for this.."he says to himself. Aku was a small fire demon. His need for food was the only to did the job he did. He quickly call his youki, fire spinning around his feet. He quickly walks into the cave. Kanna looks at him but before she could say anything Mar had jumped in fornt of her, pushing her and Yiko to the back of the cave.  
"Who the hell are you?" Mar's voice rang out cold as he looked Aku over. Aku sighed and looked Mar over. "Your a pretty one. To bad your so young or I would have some fun with you"  
Kanna pushed her blinking son out of the way. "I Don't know who you are but get the hell out of my den!" he's soft voice was full of anger. Aku glared at her before giving her a smack that send her to the ground.  
"MOMMY" Yiko yelled running to her side. Kira looked at Mar,as if telling him to do something. Mar just looked at him dumb founded.  
Kanna pushed Yiko away as Aku lit thier fur bed piles a flame, and threw herself at Aku, sending both them into the new fire.  
"KIRA! Take your brother and sister out of here! NOW!" Kira nodded and grabed both Mar's and Yiko's hands , and pulled them to outside and ran into the forest. She ran till she saw a body laying in a field, the smell of their farther's blood was thick in the air. Mar walked to the body, looked at it then turned with wide eyes. "no..."Kira said weakly as she fell, beating the ground with her first. Mar just wacthed her. Yiko looked at them both, then it hit her like a ton. She run to the body, the body of Takimaru no Kage. She hugged the lifeless form, crying saying over and over that he would wake up, that he was only sleeping. A new smell hit Kira's and Mar's nose, it was Zanhatsu's sent. "ZANHATSU! I'LL KILL YOU!! I SWEAR IT!" she cried to the sky, swearing on her life she would take his life with her our hands. Mar, on the other hand, just wanted to run far from this land and forget everything. Yiko just cried. After a minture, Mar pick Yiko's sleeping form up and walked by Kira.  
"We have to get out of her" his voice was cold.  
She glared at him "Run if you want, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" Yiko was now awake and looking at Kira with a face full of fear.  
Mar just looked her "If you try now you'll die"  
Kira looked donw. Mar was right, she nodded. "I'm leaveing on my own you two will only slow me donw." with that she was gone.  
"KIRA!"Yiko yelled and fell into Mar arms. Mar pick her up and carried her to a human village telling the village that she could not fight and to keep her here of at least one year. Then traveled to a well on a island that had a well was said to take him to a human world were ninja's ruled. He looked at the well, his Aunt was said to have jumped into this well.  
"Good bye Sisters" and with that he jumped into the well with a flash of red light.

FIN

* * *

So..what you think? Cool right? plz Review. I beg you. Anyways I'm working on Mar's Story but it will be more of a fanfic. Um after Mar I think it will be Kira. well laters! 


End file.
